


reach out and touch

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Fic, CEO!Dean, Cook!Benny, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations of French phrases:</p><p>Mon un petit = My little one</p><p>Mon petit roi = My little king</p><p>Alors bon, Dean. Donc très bon pour moi.  Tout chaud et serré. Dieu, je vous aime. Je t'aime tellement. </p><p>= So good, Dean. So very good to me. All hot and tight. God, I love you. I love you so much. (my personal favourite:-)</p><p>Mon petit chou = My little cabbage</p></blockquote>





	reach out and touch

Dean and Benny were curled up together on their bed, sleeping blissfully after a long, tiring day. They had barely managed to stumble into the shower after their respective work days, Dean as a CEO for a large insurance company, Benny as a short-order cook for a local diner. They shared a shower on the basis that it would be less time to waste before being able to sleep. They had washed each other’s hair, and Dean had laughed when some soap dripped into Benny’s mouth and he tried to rinse it out, only to spit the water out because it was too hot. They always slept the same way, in the same clothes every night. Dean in only boxers, Benny in a t-shirt and sweatpants, no matter the weather. Dean always seemed to turn into a furnace when he slept, and Benny’s temperature seemed to lower, so they balanced each other out nicely. Dean was sleeping so deeply that he barely noticed when Benny got up from the bed to go to the bathroom. He felt a small burst of cold air on his back and shifted a little bit, but stayed sleeping.

After a few moments, Benny returned to the bed, snuggling back under the covers and lazily draping an arm over Dean’s chest. He started idly playing with one of Dean’s nipples, making Dean squirm around a little. The coldness of Benny’s hands seemed to seep through his skin. Benny smiled and continued, moving from one nipple to the other. Pinching, pulling, tugging, twisting. Dean whined and flopped over on his back. He blinked sleepily at Benny, squinting in the darkness.

“C’mon, Benny. Stop teasin’ me.” Benny kissed Dean, grinning even wider.

“Sure thing, sugar.” Benny sat up, crossing his legs. He kept one hand on Dean’s chest, the other danced across his stomach and hips, pulling his boxers off. He pumped his hand up and down Dean’s cock a few times, making Dean wiggle his hips and whine when he moved away. Benny settled himself between Dean’s legs, kissing up the inside of one thigh, then the other, ending by kissing his way up Dean’s cock, suckling at the head. Dean moaned softly, pressing his head into the pillows. Benny loved being able to take Dean apart like this, touching him exactly where he needed, but only with little kisses and nips of his teeth, making Dean writhe and whimper and claw desperately at the blankets. Dean was doing exactly that, shoving his ass towards Benny’s face as he ate Dean out. He came up for a moment, smiling.

“Now, now, aren’t you always telling me to eat slower?” Dean whined in frustration and Benny laughed.

“Well, why don’t you hand me the lube so we can speed things up a little?” Dean immediately rolled over and yanked open the drawer in the bedside table, rifling around in it until he found the bottle of lube in the back behind some books. He practically threw it at Benny, who squirted some of it on his fingers. He pushed two fingers into Dean, making him hiss and arch his back at the burn. Benny pumped his fingers in and out slowly. Dean tried to shift himself so he could get a better angle, but Benny held one of his hips firmly.

“Be patient, _mon un petit._ ” Dean smiled and his muscles loosened a little. He loved when Benny spoke to him in French. It always relaxed him, no matter what the situation. Benny smiled and continued, basking in Dean’s little moans and whimpers. After a little time had passed, he added another finger, making Dean wriggle around some more and moan louder. After a while of that, Dean had gotten used to the stretch and Beny started twisting his hand, searching around until he found Dean’s prostate. When he did, Dean jerked and cried out, twisting the blanket in his hands. Benny bit his bottom lip and stayed in that spot, moving his fingers back and forth. Dean panted and let out moans occasionally. After a while, he could feel himself getting close, and he grabbed Benny’s arm, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

“Wait… need you to… need you to fuck me. Need to… need to be all full of you.” Benny sucked in a breath, his chest heaving slightly.

“All righty, then. Your wish is my command, _mon petit roi._ ” Benny took his fingers out and lined himself up. When he paused, Dean grabbed at him -- his arms, his legs, anything he could reach.

“Please, Benny, just _go_ already!” With one swift movement, Benny pushed into Dean, bottoming out with the first thrust. Dean arched his back and shouted, nearly ripping the blanket. Benny set a fast pace, pounding into Dean hard enough to make him shift up the bed a few inches with each thrust. Dean thrashed on the bed, crying out nonsense and occasionally letting out a yelp at Benny’s thrusts. Beny spoke softly in French, his breath hitching whenever Dean moaned.

“ _Alors bon,_ Dean. _Donc très bon pour moi. Tout chaud et serré. Dieu, je vous aime. Je t'aime tellement._ ” Dean panted and cried out, managing to translate Benny’s words even through the fog of pleasure clouding his brain. Benny’s thrusts became erratic and jerky as he got closer to the edge. He reached down and started stroking Dean, making him go all but limp against the bed. Within a few strokes, Dean came all over Benny’s hand, letting out only the tiniest whimper, his throat raw from all the yelling. That little noise pushed Benny over the edge, shouting Dean’s name. He collapsed on the bed next to Dean, breathing heavily.

“Well, _mon amour,_ shall we sleep now?” Deans eyelids fluttered.

“You’re a huge sap, you know that, right?” Benny smiled.

“And what gave you that impression?”

“I can understand French, you know. You little sweet talker. Almost started blushing.” Benny smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead.

“You wanna rinse off real quick before we go to sleep?” Dean shook his head, closing his eyes

“Nah. ‘M too tired.”

“Okay. Goodnight, _mon petit chou._ ”

“Night, Benny.”

 

_fin_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of French phrases:
> 
> Mon un petit = My little one
> 
> Mon petit roi = My little king
> 
> Alors bon, Dean. Donc très bon pour moi. Tout chaud et serré. Dieu, je vous aime. Je t'aime tellement. 
> 
> = So good, Dean. So very good to me. All hot and tight. God, I love you. I love you so much. (my personal favourite:-)
> 
> Mon petit chou = My little cabbage


End file.
